


Lapdog

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang Rape, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Repossession!AU written for the lovely dreamofspikes.A what-if where Gabriel decides to share his toy with the rest of the Archangels, further proving how little help Crowley has...
Relationships: Crowley & Michael (Good Omens), Crowley & Sandalphon, Crowley & Uriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



Crowley lay on the bed in his cell. It was no longer his bed. Not since Gabriel had taken him on it, used him. Marked him with holy water, a complicated Enochian sigil that still burned. Fear drowned out everything. Aziraphale was a distant memory, a heartache that he couldn’t quite face. What would he think of Crowley now, if he could see Crowley like this? Subservient, eager to please, just to avoid pain. 

Gabriel was right.

He was pathetic.

The door opened and Crowley shot out of bed and onto his knees in record time. Gabriel stepped through, violet eyes flashing. Crowley ducked his head, careful not to meet Gabriel’s gaze. Crowley looked, instead, at Gabriel’s shoes, polished to shining.

Another pair of shoes appeared, and another, and another. Crowley tensed and dared to look up.

Four pairs of eyes stared down at him.

“You know better than that, sunshine,” Gabriel said.

Crowley’s world burst into agony. He clutched the collar around his neck as pain lanced through him.

It stopped as soon as it had begun. Crowley lay on the floor, panting, his eyes shut.

“You’re right,” a feminine voice said, her tone clipped. “It is easy to control him.”

A hand ran down Crowley’s chest. He stiffened despite himself. It wasn’t Gabriel’s touch; it was too gentle, too curious. The hand stopped above his crotch and rested there. Crowley whimpered as the hand squeezed. His cock twitched in response.

“See how good he is, Uriel?” Gabriel crooned somewhere by Crowley’s head. “You can open your eyes, Crowley. I want you to see this.”

Crowley opened his eyes. The Archangel massaging his cock looked back at him, her brown eyes inscrutable. Gabriel’s hand carded through his hair, surprisingly gentle, and Crowley leaned into the touch. His head was in Gabriel’s lap and he looked up at his master. Gabriel wasn’t looking at him, his gaze focused on the angel standing next to him. Crowley followed the line of his sight and paled.

Michael stared down at him, ice blue eyes running over every inch of him. Crowley drew back, pressing against the floor. 

“No,” Gabriel said. “You’re going to be good, aren’t you?” He played with the remote, his thumb sliding along the controls. Crowley nodded. “Speak.”

“I’ll be good,” Crowley said instantly.

“See?” Gabriel said, turning his eyes to yet another Archangel. “Like I said, Sandalphon, he’s well-trained. Like a lapdog.”

“More attractive,” Sandalphon said. 

Crowley tried to draw into himself. Gabriel slid his hands down Crowley’s shirt and onto his chest. Uriel’s hand followed, squeezing his cock to the point of pain.

“No,” Crowley said involuntarily.

The silence was deafening. Crowley’s breath came fast and hard, scraping against his throat. No one moved except for him. They were all frozen in time. When had he frozen time?

It was a shock when Gabriel shifted. How could he move, and no one else could? Was their bond that strong? Crowley wondered with panic.

Gabriel chuckled. It was a dark chuckle, not unlike the ones Crowley might have heard in Hell.

“What did you say?”

Crowley shook his head. “I’m - I’m sorry,” he said. His voice was high, nervous. “But I’m yours, master, only yours-”

He should have been prepared for Gabriel’s palm slapping his cheek. It always came as a surprise, however. Crowley cried out. A single tear slid down his face and he hid behind his hands.

“If you’re so completely mine, sweetheart, then you’ll do this,” Gabriel said, his voice cold and harsh. “Or are you still thinking of Aziraphale?” His nails dragged down Crowley’s chest. “We all want to see how far along you are. How good you are.”

The implication was heavy in his tone. Crowley closed his eyes against the panic in his mind.

“They’re going to see the mark,” he whispered.

“Good,” Gabriel said. “They’ll know you’re mine.”

He lowered his head to Crowley’s ear. His tongue slid along the shell of it, and Crowley bit back his whimper.

“No matter what happens,” Gabriel breathed in Crowley’s ear. “No matter who decides to use you, you’re mine. And you’ll do everything I say. If you can’t do that…”

He tapped the collar. Crowley shook his head, slumping back in defeat.

“Good boy,” Gabriel said.

Time lurched back into existence. Uriel scoffed and drew her hand back. She rose and walked to stand between Michael and Sandalphon. Crowley closed his eyes.

“Does he always talk back?” Uriel asked.

“Not usually,” Gabriel said. “He knows better. Don’t you, demon?”

“Yes,” Crowley whispered. Gabriel pinched his nipples and Crowley whimpered. “Yes,” he said, louder. “I know better.”

“Does he know what we want?” Michael asked.

“He knows his place,” Gabriel said, evading the question. “He knows what he’s good for. A demon, fit for nothing but temptations and corruption. If he inspires lust, he knows that his punishment will befit the crime. Right, sweetheart?”

Crowley nodded once. Gabriel’s hands ran along his chest. Words crowded behind Crowley’s lips and died there. He could hear footsteps as the Archangels moved around him. A hand rested on his cock again, squeezing it. Another hand pressed against his lips, a finger sliding into his mouth. Crowley sucked on it dutifully, keeping his eyes screwed shut. He could almost imagine it was Aziraphale touching him, Aziraphale’s shining face, love suffusing all of his features…

His clothes were ripped from him with a sharp miracle. Crowley jumped and fought the urge to cover himself. 

“Open your eyes, Crowley,” Gabriel commanded. “Look at how you corrupt everyone who comes near you.”

Crowley opened his eyes. Uriel’s hand was wrapped around his cock, dragging up and down it. Michael’s finger was in his mouth, her face a mask. She forced a second finger into his mouth and he relaxed his jaw as best he could. Fear was coursing through his veins, he wanted so badly to bare his fangs and hiss. But Gabriel was there, his hand constantly playing with the remote, and Crowley couldn’t handle that pain again. He couldn’t. 

Sandalphon crouched by Uriel and whispered something in her ear. She turned to him and released Crowley’s cock. Crowley wanted to draw away, to hide his face in Gabriel’s chest, but Michael was still kneeling by his head, her fingers hooked around his lower jaw. She added yet another finger, stretching his jaw, and he looked up at her. Her careful mask broke as she parted her lips.

“You’re doing well,” she said.

Crowley hated the way his chest twisted at her praise.

“If you’re done,” Uriel said, “Sandalphon and I would like our turn.”

Michael frowned and looked behind her. “I wasn’t done,” she said.

Uriel narrowed her eyes. “Maybe you could at least work with us so we can position the demon,” she said.

Michael pulled her fingers away with a popping noise. Crowley curled up against Gabriel, hiding his face in Gabriel’s shoulder, searching for any comfort. Gabriel ran his hand up and down Crowley’s back almost absently. 

“Fine,” Michael said and smirked. “But then it’s my turn.”

“Fine,” Sandalphon said.

Crowley heard the unbuckling of pants and the shifting of fabric. He felt a sharp sting of panic hit him as Gabriel released him to the custody of a rough pair of hands. Without meaning to, Crowley started to struggle, kicking out his legs.

“Control your demon,” Uriel snapped at Gabriel.

Crowley froze. His eyes darted over to Gabriel, who stared at him with a mixture of disgust and fury. Crowley licked his lips and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, please, I really am-”

“Not good enough, sweetheart,” Gabriel said and pressed the button.

As it always did, the pain coursed through him at once. Crowley knew he was gabbling, promising Gabriel the moon if only the pain could end. It was hard to breathe, even though his body didn’t need it. Yet another reason he was worthless, he thought. Distantly, he could feel Uriel and Sandalphon positioning him, holding him upright, kneeling between them. He couldn’t move away, or move towards them. He was frozen, a silent statue, his muscles screaming with the agony of it.

The pain shut off when Uriel took his cock into her, and Sandalphon pushed his into Crowley’s ass. Crowley bit his lip to bleeding at the tearing feeling of Sandalphon pushing in, and in, with no miracle or lube to ease his passage. He bottomed out with a groan, his hand tangled in Crowley’s hair.

“You should have told us about this a long time ago,” he said to Gabriel. “It’s amazing.”

Gabriel smiled. His eyes locked with Crowley’s and he ran his thumb over the controls. “It’s all for you three,” he said, taking a step back. “I want you to see just how good it is. We can get you all pets of your own.”

Crowley whimpered as Uriel settled onto him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She did an experimental thrust and Crowley twitched in response. “It is good,” she said, closing her eyes. She thrust her hips again and Crowley bit back a small sound. “Does it enjoy this too?” she asked.

“If you stimulate his cock, yes,” Gabriel said. “And hit his prostate.”

Sandalphon pulled out of Crowley, who shuddered at the relief. Then Sandalphon slammed back in and groaned, yanking at Crowley’s hair. 

“Does that mean he’s going to cum in me?” Uriel asked, wrinkling her nose.

“You can always stop it,” Michael suggested. She sauntered over, nude from the waist down. “Sandalphon, let go of his hair.”

She grabbed Crowley’s hair in Sandalphon’s stead and pulled Crowley’s head forward. Crowley went, eyes locked on Gabriel, unresisting. Gabriel rewarded him with a rare, gentle smile, and it almost made what was happening to him worthwhile. Michael shoved his face into her cunt, and ground against him.

Uriel and Sandalphon started again, keeping a different rhythm. Crowley kept his hands by his side, and his mouth shut, and stared at Gabriel through it all. He felt his orgasm come on several times and get turned away by a cruel miracle. Sandalphon was rough, pounding away without any semblance of rhythm or mercy. Uriel, at least, was gentler, but she kept shifting, trying to find that perfect angle, unafraid to twist Crowley’s erect cock into a better position to fuck herself on.

Michael came first, pulling so hard on Crowley’s hair that he thought she would rip it out by its roots. Her cum dripped down his face as she panted, her hips still thrusting as the aftershocks went through her.

Michael released Crowley and stepped back. She snapped her fingers and was dressed and immaculate again.

Crowley squirmed, still conscious of Uriel and Sandalphon. At least Sandalphon’s pace was beginning to stutter, and Uriel’s head was thrown back. It would be over soon, and he could go back to the relative comfort of just Gabriel.

Gabriel, who was watching it all with a smirk on his face, rubbing his thumb on the controls.

A warning, to be good.

And good Crowley was, even as Sandalphon pushed in as far as he could and came inside of Crowley. Even as Uriel ground down against him painfully, her orgasm making her wet and too tight around him. Crowley endured it, looking to Gabriel, seeking something, some praise, anything to make this worth it.

Gabriel gave him nothing but a lingering look. It was a promise to reclaim him when they were alone again. As horrible as this was, Gabriel could do worse, knew exactly how to turn him inside out and tear him apart. But Gabriel always put him back together, reformed him to be better, less disgusting, less pathetic. Crowley’s fear abated, replaced by numb relief. 

Sandalphon and Uriel pulled off of Crowley and snapped their fingers at the same time. They were miracled back to flawless perfection, leaving Crowley on the floor, his cock hard and erect, cum leaking out of his ass.

“Tell us more about getting our own,” Uriel said, walking over to Gabriel.

“I have a particular demon I’m thinking of, Sandalphon added.

Michael cast a speculative look back at Crowley over her shoulder. Crowley hid his face from her, trying desperately not to cry.

“I do too,” she said at last, looking back at Gabriel with a small smile.

“Of course,” Gabriel said, ushering them out of the room. “You see, if we make more of these collars…”

The door closed shut behind them with a snap. Crowley hauled himself upright and crawled over to his bed, shivering.

There was no help coming, then. If anything, Crowley thought, he would be joined by other demons. And that thought was intolerable.

And, yet, there was no escape.


End file.
